Blue Until Black
by The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter
Summary: It's not my fault that these people are lying dead at my feet. Or that my exlover was killed by my secret lover. And it's not my fault that I'm trying to get a bounty high enough for him to come after me. No, it's not my fault at all. SxF, AU. Faye's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blue Until Black

Author: TheInfamousBountyHunter

Summary: And it's not my fault that these people are lying at my feet dead. And it's not my fault that I had an affair with my ex- lover's best friend. And it's not my fault that he left me, and that I'm a murder who's just trying to get a bounty on her head, so a stupid fro headed bounty hunter can come and find me. No it's not my fault at all. AU, SxF.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any other shit that comes with it.

_Blue Until Black…_

_My footsteps echoed quietly on the cold, metal floor. My hand reached for the Glock in my coat pocket. I took it out, and bang bang, a blonde slut went down. Bang another person dead. Bang. And I walked out, my hands reaching for my lighter, as I stuck a cigarette in my mouth._

I woke up, grimacing at the cold sweat dripping down my forehead. I reached out shakily for the cup of water near my bedside. I quickly gulped down the warm water and shivered. I closed my eyes, and lay down, but I couldn't get to sleep. You know that nagging feeling you get sometimes, when something big is happening. Well that was exactly how I felt right now. I quickly got out of bed, and pranced all the way to my living room. I checked nightly to see if my bounty was raised.

I was a murder, and I god dammed loved it.

As I changed it to the CBC news channel, I heard the high octave hysterical news reporter, screaming as she walked into the crime scene. _"My sister," She was screaming, tears streaming down her face. "I have to get out of here, call fucking Peter Royce!" The blonde perky news reporter, named Dana Marching, ran out of the building, while her crew followed her out. And I grimaced. That was the whore house I "visited" last night. And the screams were delicious._

I'm doing this all for a fucking bastard. I person I loved, who killed my past lover. Jet Black was so warm and safe. I was loved in his arms, and I had to ruin it all by falling in love with a bastard. I still remember the nights I traced Jet's face, remorse written all over my face. And Spike killed him, all because he thought I never loved him.

I'd tell him, night after night, when our affair had just begun, before we'd make love, _"Don't play with my emotions, Spike. I don't think I could handle it. Jet's sweet and all, but he doesn't complete me like you do, so please don't play with them." I would plead desperately. And he would nuzzle my cheek, and murmur sweetly in my ear with that low seductive voice of his. "Never, you're the one I love." And he would take me, slowly tasting every moment, as though he was in ecstasy._

_And you know what? I fucking believed him._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Beautiful, ain't it? My new cowboy bebop fan fiction, an AU. Hopefully nobody's down this before, and if they have, well then, I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy, and hopefully I can update EW soon. I have severe writers' block. This will be a multi- chaptered fic, so watch out for the next chapter. _


	2. It's Not A Fashion Statement

Title: Blue Until Black

Author: The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter

Summary:And it's not my fault that these people are lying at my feet dead. And it's not my fault that I had an affair with my ex- lover's best friend. And it's not my fault that he left me, and that I'm a murder who's just trying to get a bounty on her head, so a stupid fro headed bounty hunter can come and find me. No it's not my fault at all. AU, SxF.

AN: It felt nice to know I was being recognized by the members' of the Bebop Community. Sorry if my spelling is bad...The stupid Word Document I'm using doesn't have spell check. So forgive me if the spelling's bad. Anyways, I'm going to do reviews with comments now. Hope I'm not too boring!

**Gothik Chika877- **Thanks! I try, really. You know when you'll be doing some random thing, and an idea will just come to you..Well this hit me like a bag of Colorado people! I hope you do read the next chapter. This world needs more people like you!

**Kendra Luehr-** My mentor. I'm really happy we're teaming up! I got your emails, lol! I think this will be a darkier side to the natural Bebop stuff. Have you noticed, that in every love triangle, it's Spike/Faye/Vicious, or, Spike/Julia/Faye? Well now it's Spike/Faye/Jet! I'm clever, ain't I!

**Uru Baen- **About that, well...I just don't have enough inspiration for it. If you could drag me in some more reviewers, then I would! Especially for you if you read this next chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Picon- **Lol! It does sound like an evil Julia, but she was evil anyways! But this is actually Faye POV, and no, you were not being stupid, LOL! I would get confused too, because Faye and Julia are kinda the same! (Kendra's gonna kill me for that one!) I liked your story, I think you wrote it, I guess. When FanFic Authors Can't Sleep! I laughed so hard! Hopefully you can read this chapter! Thankies!

**AnimationWickedRaven- **Thank you...really! You've been reviewing my stories, and I LOVE YOU for it! I've read your TT fics, and I adore them! I promise I'll review them, soon! Hopefully, you'll read this chappie, and review like you have been! And then I'll review every single story of yours!

Well, that's the FIVE people that reviewed me! I'm eternally grateful to them! Anyways, in this chapter, it talks about how Faye met Jet, and how her relationship progresses with him. It will be short, tho, because I don't have the web page length thing. Again, for the spelling and crappy grammical errors...BLAME IT ON MY COMPUTER!

**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own Cowboy Bebop! But I have to find something to wear for school..excuse me! (Spike bursts out of the closet, exhausted.) OMFG! I swear that's not Spike! RUN!**

**Chapter Two: It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Fucking Deathwish**

"Have you lived here long?" Came the hazy reply from a man sitting on a barstool, resting his elbows on the bar table. He looked at the bartender, watching as her blood red lips quirked up in a smile. She shook her head innocently, and poured him more gin. He nodded in thanks, and she shrugged one shoulder. It was the international way of saying thanks.

He snuck out a cigarette from his back pocket, and quickly lit it. The bartender smiled again, and sucked in the sweet scent of the cigarette and sighed dreamily. 'Do you have another?" She asked quietly, being she was a bit charmed by the man. He nodded ruefully, and slid one to her. She took it, and quirked an eyebrow. He chuckled, and held out a lighter to the girl. She lit her own cigarette, and chuckled with him. "What's your name, stranger?" She asked carefully, and poured herself a cup of gin.

"Jet. Most people call me the Black Dog. I'm here on buisness, with my partner. What's your name, Missy?" Jet asked, twirling his finger around the edge of his glass, which created a twinkling, musical tune. The girl blushed, and her bright green eyes brightened considerably. She lifted herself up and sat down on the bar table, and swung her legs.

"Mine's Faye. Faye Valentine. Nice to meet you, Black Dog. You, I think, are one grumpy puppy." She laughed, her violet hair swishing around her face, and then coming to rest on her shoulders, that were slightly inclined forward. Her eyes crinkled as she still laughed on. Jet couldn't help but start laughing also, because the woman's kindness was infectious. Her skirt, which was above her kness, swung around wildly as she swund her legs faster.

She wore a green tank top, which went nicely with her eyes and black skirt. She hopped down from the counter, and looked at the clock eagerly. "Yes! My shift's over!" She hopped up and down happily, the dull clanks of her black boots echoing around the room. "Well, Mr. Puppy, I have to go now. Maybe, if you want, we can go get a coffee or something." Faye nibbled on her thumbnail, trying to hide her nervous behavior.

Jet grinned, and slid off the barstool. "I'd love to, Ms. Valentine. If you wouldn't mind sitting in my lap while we fly to the place, then I'm already to go." He grinned even more broadly once he saw she was blushing an odd magenta he had never seen. "We-well, I-I'm...Sure! It's a nice place by the Ganymede Wharf. _La Cafe'._ " Faye stuttered halfway through her answer, and walked to the staff room in the back. She came out minutes later, with a black coat wrapped around her, and a green backpack on her back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, and you owe me for that tab. You're picking up this tab, and the one at the Cafe'. I'm one of their best customers, so be warned!" She said this in a dark, forebading tone, but Jet knew she was joking. About the Be warned stuff...at least he thought...

The two had chatted on and off once they had gotten to the Cafe'. Faye had been skittish ever since she had to sit on Jet's lap, and she was positively embarrased. Tidbits of their conversation were completely normal. It was, afterall, their first date. Even though they didn't know it.

"How old are you?" Came Faye's nervous question.

"Thirty Six. You?" Jet asked, his head lolling on his hand.

"Twenty Four. I hope I'm not too young." Came Faye's reply, and she then began to fiddle with her napkin. "Not that I mean it in anyways but I thought we had a rel connection so I tho-" Faye was cut off by Jet's lips softly covering her own. Faye kissed back, running her tounge across his lips. Jet accepted her offer, and the two began their firery dance.

Faye pulled back, and gasped. That was the four time she kissed someone like that, and that's how far it had gone. Faye was still a virgin, so she was suprised how it came so naturally. Jet looked rather ashamed, and he began to apologize, but stopped when Faye placed her hand on his, and caressed his skin softly. "It's fine. I want to continue this later tomorrow. Is that ok?"

Jet nodded, and said quietly, "I just want to take you out to dinner, and maybe take you out to a movie. Nothing more, nothing less." Jet stood up steadily, and held out his hand. "I'll give you a ride home, and pay for the tab. I promise." He winked, and she blushed. The two walked out, hand in hand, to fly to Faye's apartment in silence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was that? I hope I was in character with Jet and Faye. It'll switch to Faye's POV in the next chapter, and have patches of her past with Spike and Jet in it. I hope you all review! And this is very important! Me and Kendra Luehr have joined forces as Gunsmoke N Cigarettes on so check us out. We'll be coming out with a story called: Competing With Ms. Perfect! You guys should check it out!

Review!


	3. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

Title: Blue Until Black

Author: The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter

Summary:And it's not my fault that these people are lying at my feet dead. And it's not my fault that I had an affair with my ex- lover's best friend. And it's not my fault that he left me, and that I'm a murder who's just trying to get a bounty on her head, so a stupid fro headed bounty hunter can come and find me. No it's not my fault at all. AU, SxF.

AN: I'm sorry for the late updates...I just got back from a week in Puerto Rico, and two weeks in Orlando. Orlando sucked ass. Anyways, I haven't been to Puerto Rico for ten years, and it was great to be back in my homeland. Thanks to all the many people that replied, their names will be mentioned in the Reviews/Thank you comments.

**AnimationWickedRaven: Thanks! You know, you were my first reviewer for this story, and that's why this is dedicated to you. I hope you keep on reviewing like an awesome person, and rock on!**

**Miu: Thank you! I hope this chapter is up to your standard. By that, I mean your standardgreat! So, I hope you stick around for this chapter!**

**gothik chicka877: The Colorado People thing was something way from the norm. It's to keep ya guessing! I do mean what I said, really. I can tell that's you're a rocking person, with an awesome personality!**

**anime89: I updated as fast as I could. I'm sorry if it was a late update! Thanks for your review!**

**ales: Thanks for the comment. I'm really pleased that you think the story is interesting. At first I thought nobody would like the plot becuase it's been done so many times over...But eleven reviews is a lot for 2 chapters! Thanks!**

**Kendra Luehr: Lol! I know you don't like Jet that much, but I needed him for the story, lol. Anyways, tonight is Monday, and I got on at 12:30, and you weren't on:(! Hopefully tomorrow or Wensday you'll be on, and we can do the 3rd chapter of COMPETING WITH MS. PERFECT! (Product Placement) I know that Jet would be the one being a buffoon in love, but what I got from the relationship of Jet and Alisa, he seemed like the strong one, and she the weak one. I'm not telling you if Spike will win, I'm thinking of making this story a sad ending in the end. You guys just have to vote for a happy ending or a sad ending.**

I wanna tell everybody here, reading this story right now, to review. I honestly want to make this my best fiction ever, and if you can review, then you'll have part in doing so. But anyways, you guys reading this story should check out Kendra Luehr's and I's fan fiction, Competing With Ms. Perfect. We really want to please you guys with that one, so if you can review and tell us your opinions and comments to make the story better. That's all for now.

**Note: The thing about Ed in here, may disgust you. If you don't like Spike/Ed, then I guess you can ignore it, and skip over to the fluffy Spike/Faye moment that I'm going to have in the story. Ed, in this story, is 26 years old. So, she's perfectly legal. **

Chapter Three: Give 'Em Hell, Kid.

_I don't love. It's something that Faye Valentine never does. But...they got under my skin. I want to kill Spike Spiegel, but I love him...something I'm not supposed to do. _

_But I want to see him again. He's like a drug, a negative high that makes you feel like your walking on sunshine. I'm addicted to Spike Spiegel and his stupid fucking afro._

_And that's why I kill. I kill for him. I blow those cheap sluts' head's off, to show myself that **I** am not like them._

_Just to show myself._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye tapped her foot impatiently, and sighed. Where the _hell_ was this damn Spike Spiegel! Jet had told her that he wanted her to meet his best friend. So, the two talked over the phone and set up a little appointment. She had to admit, his voice was quite charming over the phone, and she couldn't help feeling shy...

A tap on the shoulder brought her out of her reverie, and she looked up, suprised. "Are you Faye Valentine?" Faye blinked, and gasped. The guy talking to her, looked like an absolute loser! Faye nodded, still dumbfounded, and he sat down across from her.

"Sorry for being late, I had an "_appointment"_ with my girlfriend, Ed." Spike Spiegel grinned at her wolfishly, and she scowled at him in disgust. His suit was ruffled, his hair was an absolute mess. "Is your hair always like that, or did it get messed up with your little fuck time?" Faye asked icily, still pissed that he blew her off to fuck.

"Well, Kitty has some claws. And my 'fro, is always like this. Deal with it, wench." Spike snorted, and leaned back on his chair. Spike didn't know what Jet saw in her, but thought that she was beautiful. Her firery emerald orbs narrowed when she saw he was staring at him.

"What, fuzzball?" She asked, and put her head on her hand. She sighed. She had **no **idea on how Jet talked her into this. But when she stared into his eyes like that, she just couldn't say no. "Well, since we're not getting anything done, I'll be leaving." Faye gathered her purse, and stood up from the table.

"Wait! You can't leave! I have to take you out on a date." Seeing Faye's shocked expression, he smiled and motioned for her to sit down. She did, still in shock of his suggestion. "What I meant, was that I take out Jet's girlfriend to check if she's good for him. If I approve, Jet'll date her to his little heart's content. If I don't approve, he'll dump the girl, and find a new chick."

"I do not have to go out with a lunkhead, to find out if I'm good enough for Jet! Nor, will I, because then I would be commiting an infedelity! So shove it, fuzzy!" Faye hit the table with her fist, in a frenzied rage. Spike smiled at her, and pulled out his Comminucator.

"Well, I'll just call Jet here, and tell him how horrible you are. Tonight, expect a phone call from Jet. He'll tell you he's breaking up with you." Spike grinned and punched in Jet's number.

Faye nibbled on her finger. He was bluffing...wasn't he? Faye's hand darted over to the communicator, and she shut it off. "Ok! I'll do it..Just how many girls have passed the "Spike Spiegel test"?" SHe asked, nervous of his answer.

Spike waggled a finger in her face, and chuckled. "Not a single one."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, so she had to admit, he had her pinned. Literally.

"Spike! Move your fat ass legs off of me! It's a really akward position!" Faye moaned, and struggled to stay up. Spike's legs were slightly leaning on her back, and she didn't like the way his head was leaning towards her butt. "C'mon, Faye, you know you want to give up. You suck at Twister!" He teased, slightly ducking his head when the expected slap came.

"You basta-AHHH!" Faye tumbled to the ground, and let out an 'omph' when Spike fell on top of her. Spike started laughing at her dazed expression. "Umm...do you want to get off me?" She asked, after her head cleared.

Spike got up in a flash, whistling nonchalantly. "Hey, does Ed know you go on dates with Jet's girlfriends?" Faye asked, cocking her head to the side cutely. She pivoted on one leg, and stared at him, unblinking.

"What Ed doesn't know, won't hurt her." Spike chuckled nervously, and scratched the back of his head.

Faye glared. Yes, it had been an akward day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of Chapter Three. I'm pretty tired, and I'm closing up shop for the night. The rest of the "date" will be in Chapter Four, where I'll let you make the decisions for their "date." I want you guys to tell me what you want them to do on it, ok? You can choose anything, like, Dinner/Movies, Lemon Scene, Meeting Ed, and other stuff.

So tell me in your review! Love ya's! (Sorry For The Bad Grammer, Spelling, And Shortness.) !


	4. Dare

Title: Blue Until Black

Author: The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter

AN: Dudes, I'm soo sorry...I can't reply to your reviews anymore! WAHHH! I love you all, and I will be posting my thanks to you in my LiveJournal...when I can. I'm having a really tough time in my life. Ok, I bet you all are saying, "Oh, what a gay excuse! She doesn't want to get her fat ass off her bed or something..." but seriously guys, I might have depression, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and Social Anxiety Disorder. I'm really afraid of my thoughts right now, and I need all the support I canget from you reviewers, the friends I've made that have IM'd me, and the people that I adore. I need you guys now, so feel free to IM at Curl N Twirl 56 or if you have MSN Messanger, Get me at or just give me your msn name and I'll message you. In this chapterI'll be introducing a new character, one of my best friend's OCs. I love her character, hopefully you will, too.

**Also, I'm adding a wide-range of characters to this story, because it won't just stick to Faye doing the murders. She's hooked up with her friends, and I need Faye to have friends. If you want to be in my story, add a character description like what weapons, hairstyles, looks, etc. And if you have any questions, ask in your review! I'll answer them on my livejournal, so don't fear! You will be answered! I love you guys...seriously.**

Disclaimer: Standards, standards. I guess I don't own them anymore than my puppy does...Damn government trying to take animals' rights away...

**Chapter Three: Dare**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"So, what do we do now? Your bounty is jacked up to 350 million, Faye. You can't keep this up." Gray eyes flashed dangerously, a poor attempt to stare down me, the fucking Ice Queen. I let out a sigh, my hand cupping my chin. "Listen Isabella, you're involved so don't bad-mouth me with all this shit. I'm trying to be discreet, eluding, blah, blah, blah..." I let out another sigh as a shock of purple hair fell into my face. Damnit, I knew I should have colored it red again..._

_"Say what you want Faye, but one day you're going to get caught and I won't be there to save you..." The girl called Isabella waggled two fingers in my face, her blue streaks standing out in her black hair. I watched her go quiet, and knew she had run out of things to say. Isabella was like that, quiet, stupid, and just a plain old bad ass if she needed to be one. So I stood up, leaving a few woolongs on the table for a tip. Isabella was a waitress at day and a killer at night._

_Ironic, ain't it?_

_Well, after bidding a goodbye to my friend, I headed off to my own job. I was a fucking stripper. Again, ironic. The best thing about my job was that I got to figure out what other whore houses to visit the night. I was also a waitress..who had to strip. But I got to daydream about Spike when I had my break. That was the best part of my job..._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So, what do we do now? It's only like, 5.." Spike brightened, a grin drifting onto his face. Faye stared at him strangely, running her fingers unconciously across the plush carpet on his floor. Laying down on his stomach, Spike propped his head up on his elbows, eyeing Faye's body slowly, dragging his eyes up and down. She suddenly felt self-concious, her milky legs poking out of a short black skirt. Slapping herself mentally, she chided, _'So, you're going to fall to pieces because of **one** guy? Get a grip, Valentine.'_

Spike let out a sigh, thouroughly enjoying the frusterated look on her face. "I have an idea," He announced, stunning the girl. "I suggest we go to the beach so I can tell Jet how hot you look in a bikini. Then after that, I'll take you to a diner or a resturant and we'll eat. Finally, I'll give you my grade." He grinned wolfishly at her, loving the wild, appalled emotion her eyes showed. She met the standards of Ed, maybe surpassing them. Spike felt his own eyes widen and then **he** mentally chided himself. _'Alright, you've been in love with Ed for 2 years and now you're falling in love with Jet's girlfriend? Ok, this is too much...screw the bikini and the diner. Tonight, you'll do the drinking test. Let's see how well she can handle herself when she's drunk around a hot, sexy man like myself..'_

Spike let a smug smile switch from the grin onto his lips. "Forget the beach. Tonight, we're going to get drunk off our asses." He waggled his eyebrows sexily, and Faye felt herself melt. Jet had never waggled his eyebrows like that before. Come to think of it..Jet never HAD waggled his eyebrows! "Well...I guess. But, can we go to my apartment and let me grab a spare change of clothes? I can't go out clubbing looking like this!" She motioned down at her outfit, holding the golden colored cloth from her breasts, stretching it out.

"Please!" She pouted, and bending down, giving him an amazing view of her breasts. Gulping, Spike nodded, standing up and pulling her hurridely out of the apartment. "Get in the car," He instructed, hoping in the driver's seat and letting out another gulp when Faye pulled in seductively besides him. _'Jesus Christ, Spike! Keep your eyes on the road..Pay no attention to your little buddy down there...Little buddy, stop it! No bad thoughts! Think of that petshop lady or..or Chuckie! Yeah, that's it! Evil dolls..ahhh, good little buddy!' _Faye let out a snicker when she saw the relief cross his face.

_'I have got to stop seducing men wherever I go! It's got them going crazy that I love Jet and only Jet. Although Spike probably is a dynamite lover...' _Faye reached for the radio, turning it on to a random station. A techno song quickly filled the car and Faye started to bob her head to the lyrics. Listening to the main lyrics, she caught on and began singing. "_You've got to press it on you. You just think, that's what you do, baby. Ho-"_ Spike turned the station suddenly to a jazz station, whistling along with the song. "_Get everbody and my stuff togeth-" _The radio was shut off by an angry Faye.

"Lunkhead," She breathed and slumped in the seat. This was going to be a loooong car ride...

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**There you go! I hope this was a long chapter...Like I said, I really want people to be in my stories, so I can branch out and please everybody. So, if anybody wants to be in my story, just state it in your review, which I hope I will be getting! Love ya all, and in-dire need of sleep,**

**The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter!**


End file.
